


Come Back To Me

by romeojohannes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drug Addiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeojohannes/pseuds/romeojohannes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gone. Enjolras was gone.</p>
<p>But he could bring him back. He always found a way to bring him back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

_“Enjolras…”_

Grantaire’s head tilted back as the name slipped out in a euphoric breath. He took the needle out of his arm and placed it on the side table before lying back on the bed, a hazy smile lighting his face. His arms spread out like wings and his eyes were wide open as he stared down at the blonde man who lay beside him, clinging to his side and resting his head in the crook of Grantaire’s neck. Enjolras sighed and closed his eyes as he felt tears start to sting at the corners.

_“Oh, R,”_ he whispered sorrowfully, _“what have I done to you?”_

\--

Grantaire used to see him all the time. He’d be in the window of his favourite café, or in the reflection of his mirror on those days when Grantaire could bare to look at himself. He’d brush past him on the subway, he’d stroll beside him when he’d take midnight walks by the boulevard, just like they used to. His laughter would fill Grantaire’s head when he was with their friends, still ringing, clear and silver. He’d whisper in his ear on the nights when he’d wake up screaming.

But soon, slowly, but soon, he started to disappear. When Grantaire looked through the window of the café, he saw nothing but strange faces and empty chairs. When he looked in the mirror he saw nothing but dark eyes and pale, tear-streaked skin. He sat alone on the subway. He stopped taking midnight walks. He stopped speaking to his friends. When he screamed in the night there was no one to hear him. He was gone. Enjolras was gone.

But he could bring him back. He always found a way to bring him back to him. He came into his room when he lit his lighter. He sat beside him as he filled the syringe.

_“R, don’t, please. This won’t make things better.”_

He held him while the venom made its way through his body, and for the first time in months, Grantaire could _feel_ him.

_“This won’t bring me back.”_

Grantaire looked at him and grinned, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.

_“But you’re here now.”_

_“No I’m not. I’m not real, Grantaire. In the morning you’ll wake up alone.”_

Grantaire smiled wider.

_“I’ll bring you back like I always do.”_

Enjolras sat up beside him.

_“You’re hurting yourself. I wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”_

Grantaire’s smile faded, and he held onto Enjolras’ arm.

_“I need you, Enjolras. I need you to stay with me. I can’t lose you.”_

Enjolras gently removed his hand and stood up.

_“I died Grantaire. I’m dead. You’ve already lost me.”_


End file.
